Four AM
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "It's the friends you can call at four am that matter." -Marlene Dietrich. All dialogue. No pairings, just friendship. Mentions drinking.


**Four A.M.**

_"It's the friends you can call at four am that matter." -Marlene Dietrich. All dialogue. No pairings. Mentions drinking._

* * *

Saturday August 10th; 4:03 A.M., 2774

"Rev...? Why are you calling me...-yawn..."

"Sorry-Tech-you-know-I-usually-wouldn't-but-I-was-driving-back-from-one-of-my-family's-annual-gatherings-and-things-got-crazy-I-lost-track-of-time-and-some-of-my-older-cousins-had-taken-my-car-for-a-drive-and-there-isn't-anymore-gas-and-it's-broke-down-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-would-come-pick-me-up-?"

"...where are you?"

"Double-R-Cliff-."

"That's almost a two hour drive there and three hours back because traffic's always terrible coming back."

"I-know-it's-pretty-far-but-you're-the-only-one-who-knows-the-way-."

"I remember that. I still can't believe you thought it would be okay to invite a _coyote _to a roadrunner family gathering."

"Haha-yeah,-not-my-best-idea-so-will-you-come-?"

"..."

"Tech-?"

"..."

"Are-you-there-?"

"What? Oh sorry Rev, I was just getting dressed and getting my wallet. We're gonna need coffee for the ride back."

"Thanks-Tech-."

"You so owe me."

"Coffee-on-me-?"

"Okay, now we're even."

* * *

Saturday August 10th; 4:45 A.M., 2774

"...kcah...kcah...huh? Oh...hello?"

"Hiis Slam...haha...why did you calls me?"

"You called me."

"I did...haha...well listen, Sam...Slam-oops, sorry...haha...I stayed out a little late and well -Imma, Imma a _little _tipsy...haha...can you come get me?"

"Tsk. Duck why you not come back before now?"

"Well there were these really pretty girls...haha and-"

"Okay okay, me not need know. Where you?"

"I'm at Butt's bar-oops, Bill's Bar...haha...can I have another one? ...thanks..."

"You get me pizza for month."

"Wha-? Oh yeah...sure buddy sure..."

"See you soon."

"Thanks -hey I'm a turkey, gobble gobble...haha..whoa, ahh!"

"Duck, careful."

"Okay Saby -Slam buddy...haha..."

"Gehhem. (He better not be passed out when I come)."

* * *

Saturday August 10th; 5:11 A.M., 2774

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace."

"Lex, wat is it? It's four in the morning."

"I heard you broke up with her."

"Yeah, I did."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"...really?"

"...no. I'm not completely fine, but I do feel bedder."

"That's good. Do you still need some cheering up?"

"I need some sleep more like it. Haven't got any tonight."

"Figured that, you answered on the first ring."

"And here I was hoping I wouldn't seem depressed."

"You don't seem depressed, just a little upset. Do you wanna play a game?"

"Wat sorta game?"

"Truth or dare."

"Okay, I'll ask you foist. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare ya, ta prank call Duck."

"Feeble, but okay...I'll have it be a threeway call so you can hear too...give me a sec...hi Duck..."

"Hey Lexi...haha...I'm here with Slam."

"Er, wat's 'here'."

"In his car, I got a little tipsy..."

"Sounds like more dan a little."

"Hey, Mister queen, what do you know...oops...kcah...ohoo..."

"I tink he's passed out."

"Okay, I'll hang up on him. Okay, now it's my turn to ask you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your worst fear?"

"Rollercoasters."

"Haha, seriously? I never would've guessed it. You're turn. I pick truth."

"Were ya jealous of Sabrina?"

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you're ex-girlfriend?"

"Ya didn't answer."

"Fine. I guess I was a little jealous."

"Like Duck was 'a little tipsy'?"

"Oh shuddup. It's my turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Tech."

"Sure. Hey Tech."

"Hi-Ace-it's-Rev-not-Tech-how-are-you-how's-it's-great-over-here-I'm-really-really-happy-!-"

"Er, Rev, have you had sugar or something? Did you have coffee?"

"I-had-the-best-coffee-ever-it-was-amazing-stupendous-totally-sweet-sweet-sweet-or-was-that-from-the-sugar-?-Anyway-"

"Sorry guys, I forgot to get him the decaffeinated and sugarless coffee."

"Eh, dat's alright Tech, at least we're not in de car wit him."

"Yeah. Well -wait Rev no!- buzzz..."

"What just happened?"

"No clue. Let's just hope dey're okay..."

"..."

"Hey-guys-guess-what-we-just-got-a-call-from-Duck-he's-super-drunk-haha-!-It's-hilarious-"

"Ace, why did you hang up on him?"

"Just appreciating how lucky we are."

"I guess you're right. 'Night."

"'Night."

* * *

**A/N: It's funny how things evolve. Originally I wanted to write something serious, philosophical, about the friendships between the Loonatics, so I was looking at quotes about friendship, and I found the quote at the top, and I thought, "why not use this one?" So it eventually turned into this. I hope you liked it. Please review. :D**

**Until next time,  
_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**

**P.S. oh Duck, remind me to never be around you when you're drunk.**


End file.
